


Best uncle to the rescue

by BlooBlu



Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, College, Crying, Dr. Emile Picani is Logic | Logan Sanders and Morality | Patton Sanders' Child, M/M, Tattoos, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: Virgil is upset bc university isn't what he thought it would be. He's living farther from his family as he's ever been, and no one is very happy about it. When his roommates are total dicks and the straw finally breaks the camel's back, he texts his uncle Remy.This is for @BlackCatSlytherin lmao sorry this took so long to write
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Referenced Loceit
Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584493
Comments: 19
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackCatSlytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatSlytherin/gifts).



Virgil regrets a lot of his decisions in life, big and small. In part due to the fact that he just makes a lot of mistakes in general, but also because hyper fixating on disaster scenarios can take your focus away from other important things… 

The point is, he regrets a lot of his choices; right now, he is most prominently upset about his choice to get such a visible tattoo just before leaving for university. It's not that he regrets the tattoo itself, it has a very important meaning to him and the whole point was that he and Remus wanted matching ones. It was hard on both of them, with Virgil being accepted in-state but a 4 hour drive away in Petoskey, and Remus going directly into trade work in their hometown. This would be the longest they'd been apart since… forever, actually. 

The point is, he didn't regret actually getting the tattoo, just the fact that it was so _obvious_. Right on his neck actually, reaching down to his collarbone. It was a kraken-esque monster, with some writing hidden in between the patterns along its skin. All it said was "brothers forever and always," but that was all he needed it to say, really. Remus's was a large spider, akin to acromantula, with the same words printed between its many spindly legs. The monsters themselves had very little meaning to either of them, though they both loved eldritch horror and monsters- the main idea was that, unless one was looking very closely, only they would know about the hidden message.

The area had been sensitive enough that he didn't try to cover it up while he was still moving things into the on-campus apartments he would be sharing with 3 other people, and by the time he _could_ cover it up, all three of said roommates had asked him about the clearly new addition to his "cryptic emo style." (Not his words, but somehow all three of them had simultaneously agreed to call him some variation of 'emo nightmare' over his real name.) 

They hadn't been exactly mean about it, but they were super nosy. Or maybe Virgil was just recluse; the dynamic dad duo weren't really social butterflies either, and anyone who followed _Remus's_ example was not one who lived long, or at least not out of incarceration. Then again, pops has plenty of reasons to not make himself popular, and all of his uncles were so reckless that dad _has_ to be the voice of reason, which doesn't allow much time for social interaction on the side. 

...he's getting off track, thinking about too much at once again.

Virgil has been bullied before, he knows what that looks like. He's been called gross or just plain stupid names, been pushed around and pressured and gotten a face full of dirt, so he knows this is different. They're just… rude, barely-adult teenagers. He's being too sensitive, if he saw someone walking around with a huge, brand new tattoo walking by he'd probably stare too. Not all of his bathroom stuff was labeled, and he had copied homework assignments off of classmates before. People taking food he labeled as his from the shared fridge should have been expected; dad had told him about uncle Remy eating just about everything except for the literal condiments, so dad took to mostly eating crofters straight from the jar. Then Remy had tried to copy him out of spite and couldn't stand the texture, so he stopped eating dad's food.

...maybe he could save up and buy a cheap mini fridge online? 

Again, off track! 

What Virgil is trying to say is that he has absolutely no right to be crying in his room on his 3rd week of university over the fact that he'd gotten back late from an exhausting class with an awful professor to find that his oreos had been stolen, and the last of his (half full earlier) shampoo was empty when he tried to take a shower.

No right at all, and yet here he is. Shoving his face into a pillow so that he won't wake anyone up with his gross sobbing.

It's been an awful goddamn experience, so far. The work came immediately and heavily in many of the courses he was taking, and Mrs-whatever-the-fuck-her-name-is cannot tolerate that someone who looks as "ragged" as he does is competent at mechanical engineering. So that's been fun. And then he finds half his things not in his locked room are gone or being used, and he doesn't exactly have a lot of pocket money right now. And his fucking double-stuffed oreos that he'd bought as comfort food were _gone_.

...Virgil has no idea what compelled him to text his uncle at 2am but the message is already sent. 

**The Cool Uncle**

**From Me:**  
Hey is university supposed to be the most emotionally taxing thing you'll ever experience.

 **From The Cool Uncle:**  
Yeah babes, at least as far as I know. But what's wrong? 

**From Me:**  
Rude bitches are rude, I guess. Ppl taking my shit and prof hates me.

 **From The Cool Uncle:**  
That sucks. Don't ever keep stuff out of your room, lmao. Take key to your room with you to the shower. Is there anyone I need to come beat up yet?

 **From Me:**  
Nah you don't need to do that for me… 

Yet.

 **From The Cool Uncle:**  
?

 **From Me:**  
Rm mates hating on my tattoo. Is how it is. 

**From The Cool Uncle:**  
...I'm visiting you this weekend. Hoes are gonna die.

 **From Me:**  
Nooo they're just dumb. It's 4 hrs uncle rem idk if I trust you to drive anywhere that isn't a starbucks. 

**From The Cool Uncle:**  
I'm serious Vee. Your papa was just talking about how he wants to bring you some stuff but can't get the time off from work rn. I'll bring you a gift basket and the fists of justice.

 **From Me:**  
…….only if uncle pat's cookies are in that basket.

 **From The Cool Uncle:**  
Who do you think came up w/ the idea for a gift basket in the first place babe

 **From Me:**  
Love you uncle rem. Try to sleep a little tonight

 **From The Cool Uncle:**  
Love you too, favorite nephew (hush don't tell Remus we're name twins if he finds out he'll disown me)

 **From Me:**  
...yknow I wouldn't have said anything before but now I know this could be used as blackmail 

**From The Cool Uncle:**  
Dammit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ask and ye shall receive. :)

Remy isn't a… _very_ violent person. Not usually, anyways. He prefers the the revenge style of "confuse, don't abuse." Why punch someone in the face when you can just steal every roll of toilet paper and pour orange juice in their milk for a whole week?

But that's his solution for when someone has wronged _him,_ or when Logan talks him down from homicide.

These fuckers had messed with his nephew. That is a **very** different story.

. . .

Virgil's apartment was messy, but it's also inhabited by 3 other 19 and 20 years olds who've probably never touched a washing machine in their life, so he doesn't mind very much. His mission isn't to scold children on how to clean up after themselves, no - today he is armed with a gift basket about the size of a large pumpkin and he has to set it down to even knock on the door.

...after a minute he wonders if he should just call little Vee. He said that he might not be home by the time Remy got there, after all. But after some slightly more forceful knocking the door swings open - and it's not Virgil.

No, it's a friggin ginger _beanpole_. Remy isn't exactly short, this guy has got to be almost 7 feet tall!

_what is this kid eating and where can I get some of it?_

"....hello?"

Yeah, right, when you knock on someone's door you should probably _respond,_ Remy.

"Is Virgil here? ...this is his apartment right? I'm not like, trespassing on the wrong University or something?"

A pause, then…

"Oh, you mean the emo dude? Thinks using eyeshadow to pretend he has eye bags is cool?" 

"......yeah. Let's go with that one for now, babe."

"He isn't here. I think he'll be back soon though? You can go wait in his room or something. As long as you aren't like, a murderer." 

"Thanks."

Yeah, okay. So Virgil's roommates are kinda dicks. Not enough to kill somebody yet, but he's definitely writing something on that one's wall with sharpie. 

Only something very tasteful, of course. 

Vee's room is a little dark and messy, but hey. Teenagers. Remy sets the basket on the most open spot he can find and sits on the kid's bed. He probably has time for a power nap or something…. 

. . . 

Contrary to popular belief, Remy is a very light sleeper. He's just good at ignoring people when they snap in front of his face or yell at him to wake up. So when the door opens and footsteps that are distinctly _not_ Virgil's (he can barely even hear his nephew walking around, his steps are so light) he's curious enough to turn and look. 

It's a fairly short somebody with… either dark blue or purple hair. It's hard to tell through his sunglasses. And they're… going through Virgil's closet?

"...lookin' for something over there? Cause if it's Narnia sent me in."

They startle, turn to face him quickly, and seem to relax suddenly. 

"Damn, almost thought you were mr gloom for a sec. And I'm just borrowing a shirt, he's the only one here in my size. Who are you, by the way? Y'seem a little old to be in uni."

Okay, insults to his own pride aside, no one just steals shit from his nephew when the kid isn't even here to say if it's okay or not. 

"...yeah imma give you 3 seconds to get out of my nephew's room before I kick you out. You interrupted nap time, which in itself is a crime punishable by death, babe."

"What? C'mon I'll be like a minute, tops."

"And that's more than 3 seconds already! Don't make me actually get out of this bed kid, neither of us are gonna be happy about it."

"Jeez, why you being such a dick? Fine I'll just- grab this one I guess-"

Remy's already short with this person, and now that he's actually standing up he's going to be even less patient.

...they leave without a shirt, and Remy is seriously wondering when people stopped teaching their kids that you shouldn't punch with your thumb tucked in.

. . . 

The next time he wakes up, it _is_ Virgil, so he just lays there and waits until the kid notices him. Which doesn't take very long, because the room is only about 100 square feet. 

"Uncle Rem? You awake? Who even let you in here-" 

"I have my ways, Vee."

Remy is proud to say that Virgil only looks marginally shocked when he hears his supposedly unconscious uncle respond.

"God, it's impossible to tell when your eyes are open behind those shades - how can you even see through them?" 

"I'm actually secretly blind so it doesn't matter at all."

"Of course. And my favorite color is orange." 

"I dunno what your problem with orange is, but yeah. Guess I kinda suck at lying."

"Eh, you're more of a distraction kinda guy- woah. That is… a lot of stuff. How many cookies did Pat put in here?!" 

"Enough to feed a small country, easy."

"Here, you want so…"

Virgil paused in the middle of his sentence, and he's just staring at Remy, who's considering maybe sitting up now.

"Somethin up? 'Sides the ceiling?"

"You have a bruise on your jaw. Who did you fight this time?"

"Hmmmm... I think her name was… nunya business."

The kid just sighs and sits on a fraction of the bed Remy isn't taking up.

"Shoulda figured. You good?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

Serious talk time isn't exactly his forte, but after their conversation a few days ago, Remy is pretty sure Virgil could use some company, and someone to vent to. College had been some of his hardest years, too, until he met Lo and his friends. Sure, he'd had a few friends here and there, but he was sorta… popular, in that neck of the woods already. 

Never for anything good, as one might guess. That's sorta why he wanted to pack up and move states with his boyfriend and best friend in the first place.

Virgil's already had it better than he did, and he wants to make sure that continues. This kid has two amazing dads, a big brother who would die for him, and a horde of uncles and aunts to spoil him. If he's ever feeling crappy, Remy's gonna be there for him when the others can't.

"Uh, I guess. I mean, yeah these guys are kinda assholes but that's not really something I can change, yknow? Just gotta tough it out and get my degree. Then I'll be back home with you guys and I'll find some horrible, dead-end job for the rest of my life."

"Hey, c'mon- you're going to do better than that. I know you will. You've got a big fucking brain on your shoulders and the world is gonna be exctatic to see you use it!"

"...yeah. Guess if all else fails I'll just make a death ray and become a super villain."

"Hell yeah! Now, seriously - tell me what those fucks are really doing that's upsetting you so much."

. . .

"Welcome back, Remy. How was Virgil?"

"Yeah, did he like the gift basket we made?!? What did he think of the cookies, were they too soft? Did I not add enough sugar-"

"Patty-cakes, chill. He loved the shit out of all the stuff you guys made him. Yeah, uni life seems to be weighing on him a little hard but we talked some stuff out. He's gonna be fine."

The Lundin-Berry house is always cheerful, at any hour of the day. Of course, that's because while only 4 people technically live there, you can probably find 6 or 7 about at any given time.

"...Remy. Your knuckles are split pretty badly."

"Ah, yeah. It's all chill, Dee."

"Should I even ask?"

"Nope. But I suspect I'll have to dye my hair next time I visit Petoskey."

**Author's Note:**

> Do yall want a second chapter of this with just Remy beating up a bunch of 19 years olds?


End file.
